


Hugh Jackman's boys/twinks

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: American Actor RPF, Australian Actor RPF, Canadian Actor RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: 2002, Age Difference, Anal Sex, Cherry Pop, Chest Hair, Daddy/Twink relationship, Ejaculation, Everyone is a virgin, Except Hugh, Eyaculation, Filming, First Blowjob, First masturbation, Hairy Hugh Jackman, Large Cock, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Rough First time, Rough Sex, Top! Hugh Jackman, Top!Hugh, Twink, Virginity, monster cock, naive charecter, rough anal sex, semen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2018-04-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 06:15:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8786779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: read the tags, if you don't like do not read; this kind of work is not usual for me, but still.Hugh has sexual encounters with younger men (by destiny all of them are virgins Lol)





	1. Shawn Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Shawn Ashmore 2002/2003, during the production of X2

Hugh left the set with a happy smile, everyone loved and admired his new pecks they weren’t that marked in the last X-men movie; and also the kids growled a little, Anna and Shawn, they were so cute and very professional for children their age.

 

He looked behind him and saw that Shawn was following his footsteps, the boy was clearly looking at him, he was so innocent and naïve he was just the type of teen that would make his cock hard; that’s why he maintained a distance from him, but Shaw clearly didn’t have a clue what was happing trough Hugh’s mind.

 

“Hugh could you please slow down?” the younger actor asked raising his normal voice a little, Hugh did…he didn’t know why but he did, “Thanks” the boy said as he was now at the side of Hugh walking “Hugh, I think I can trust you…I have a question” Hugh looked at the teen and willingly nod positively.

 

“Well, I am embarrassed but I can trust you, you see…this morning I woke up…and…”Hugh looked at him, understandably as possible “…the thing is…there was something sticky and gooey between my thighs”

 

Hugh smiled how cute he was, he didn’t even know, probably his father never told him that things like that happened “did you have a “hot” dream last night?” Hugh asked making Shawn blush but still, he answered “Yes”.

 

Hugh stopped and grabbed the teen by his arms “you just had a wet dream, it’s when you have too much sperm in your testicles and they need to evacuate; that happens when you don’t masturbate.” Hugh said as comprehensive as he could.

 

“So it’s not something bad, isn’t it?” Hugh smiled at him and grabbed the boys cheek “No it isn’t, that means that your body is beginning to function like a man’s body does; but if you don’t want that to happen at night you can do it when your hands, playing with your cock, that is called masturbating….you’ll probably imagine a person or body so don’t be afraid to do it, cause is something natural.”

 

“So it sent bad if I had imagined you naked asking me to do it?” Hugh stood like a statue, Shawn just realized what he had said and was going to get out of there and hide under his pillow but Hugh’s hand stopped him.

 

“No it isn’t” he replied casually but still astonished.

 

“I am sorry, but my body feels weird right now, and I want to…I don’t know, but I need to do something about this…heat I feel, could you help me, Hugh? ...please…I don’t know how to do this” Hugh looked at the teen and understood his place, he didn’t know what to do and he was like that when he had his age; but he was just a kid.

 

“I want to, but I can’t…I am an adult and you are below the legal age” Shawn looked deeply into Hugh’s eyes “Please Hugh I need you to help me with this” Hugh took him by the hand, he couldn’t resist anymore and walked him to his trailer.

 

He got both of them in and close the door and locked it “Alright Shawn get naked”

 

 “What?” Shawn looked in disbelief

 

“Just trust me, okay?” Hugh said very lovingly

 

“Okay” Shawn said as he took his T-shirt off, he was very nervous and did it as slowly as he could, and then he stripped out of his jeans and boxers;  when he turned around he saw Hugh in his underwear, his cock jumped at the sight; Bobby blushed immediately.

 

“Don’t be afraid that is natural” Hugh sited on Shawn’s bed “Now sit on my lap” Shawn walked to where Hugh was sitting and did as he was told, he sits on those muscular and very hairy legs “Now…this is what you do when that happens” and he grabbed the kids cock and stroke it and Shawn moaned as beautify as a virgin like him could.

 

“Hugh this feels so good” Shawn moaned at the adult, and let his soft little hands wander over Hugh’s muscular hairy chest “Aww” he purred out, he never felt this way, it felt so good.

 

“Shh it's okay” Hugh continued stroking the teen's cock till the young man lost his mind in the sensation.

 

“Hugh, oh…Hugh” Shawn begged at the hunkier hairier man, his soft and hairless skin where kryptonite to the hunky Australian, and he kissed Shawn’s neck, as he continued to masturbate the young man “Ah ah…Hugh, please…I want this…It feels so…aw….good, please…don’t stop” the boy squirmed over Hugh’s big and strong legs and he was so aroused that he held himself in Hugh’s shoulders, and touched them sloppily, he really didn’t know how to do this but he loved this sensation “Oh God Hugh don’t stop”

 

Hugh wasn’t planning on stopping, not till he made the beautiful skinny and cute blond come on his hand; he kissed the teen’s neck again and that was too much for Shawn so the boy came in Hugh’s big hand, and his load was very big… as an adolescent that have a lot of hormones, he had a lot of seed and he was quickly embarrassed by the last event; he felt bad and dirty “Shawn, this is natural…that`s what men do…don’t feel afraid to do this alone”

 

“Thanks, Hugh, I think I can do it myself now” Shawn smiled looking at the ground, Hugh pulled him gently through his cheek and made him look into his hazel eyes.

 

“Don’t ever feel ashamed, you have a beautiful body and you are young, do with it what you want” Hugh put on his shirt and the rest of his clothes and led the boy to his trailer.


	2. Shawm Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of Shawn and Hugh

It was a week since Hugh taught him to take care of himself; but still, he couldn’t get out of his head that there was more to that and he didn’t know what it was…it sounds dangerous and very sexy.

 

He often gave Hugh lustful cute stares, he was trying to be sexy, and Hugh was giving him mixed signals ones that were a complete no and others in which he clearly showed interest.

 

Hugh had to stop this and one night he approached the teenager “Shaw what is wrong with you? You can look me in that way” Hugh said putting a hand on the blond's shoulder.

 

“Why? Don’t you want to teach me more?” the boy said insisting on the subject.

 

“I can’t, there is an age difference…” he saw that Shawn was about to answer that for this things there isn’t an age so he cut him off before he started “You are a minor, in legal terms; if I fuck you I will end up in jail or worse; ask Anna or …I don’t know but someone your age”

 

“Please Hugh I want you to do it; I want you to help me…please; I promise I will never tell” Shaw said begging with his baby blue eyes. Hugh didn’t say another word and took him by the hand and led him to the trailer in which he had initiated the boy in his sexual life.

 

As he closed the door behind he pulled the boy in closer to him and started kissing him again, it was a sinful deed he was going to commit; Shawn raped his hands around the older man’s neck and received the kiss like an experienced virgin he was and let himself be guided by the experienced man.

 

 Hugh lifted the boy’s shirt and pulled down his pants and underwear leaving the boy completely naked and blushed cheek to cheek “What have I told you? You don’t have to be ashamed of your body it’s beautiful, you are perfect” Hugh said as he reassured him with a kiss.

 

Shawn let Hugh take control over his body and he completely gave in into the older man’s hands, that was exploring his body with a quite eager energy, his big palms where roaming through his body but still he was gentle with the boy.

 

He left the boy’s body still to show him what the boy wanted; he pulled his shirt up reviling his muscular hairy torso and then he pulled down his jeans, surprisingly there was no underwear, it was then when he finally knew what was between Hugh’s legs, it was a massive thing it was thick and long at the same time, it was really hard and it was big.

 

“I am not afraid,” Shawn said a little nervous, Hugh smiled at the boy; it was not going to be easy with him fitting that thing inside him.

 

“All right then over the bed you go” Shawn obeyed immediately and laid his back on the soft bed “You have to spread your legs darling so I can see your hole” Hugh said, Shawn blushed again and did it with tremendous shame and put his legs aside so Hugh could have a better look, Hugh brought himself to the bed and faced the boys anus, his Wolverine beard started touching the boys butt cheeks and his tongue started liking the boys entrance.

 

Shawn moaned loudly at the feeling because he had never felt anything like it and when Hugh’s tongue passed his anal sphincter he gasped for air so hard; Hugh prepared him in the subsequent minutes trying fingers inside his little anus to make it fit for his cock.

 

Shawn let himself loose in the sensations never had he experienced this in all his life and Hugh was a cute sensible and caring guy, and he had to admit he had a crush on the man so this was heaven to him.

 

When Hugh saw him ready he lifted his legs up and carefully left them at each side of his hips as he was  aiming to the boy’s never breached anal entrance, he kissed Shawn as the tip of his cock started sliding in, the discomfort was instant, Shawn tried to fight it all the way in but Hugh helped him relax with kisses and encouraging loving words; till his  cock head was in Shawn squirmed around it putting too much pressure into the intruder member maiming like it was his dear life on the line; Hugh stopped and kissed the boy and  cleaned the tears of the virgin boy.

 

“Hugh you are so big…I can’t it’s too much!” Hugh shushed him till the discomfort disappeared and continued pushing more of his cock inside the boy, the boy gasped moaned and cried all the way till the length was completely in him, and after a few seconds, he started pushing out and in.

 

“OH…Hugh” Shawn would repeat time after time, Hugh moved inside him with tender loving thrusts, letting the boy have a little relief; he was so big for such a small hole and the teen pointed it up in every thrust he gave by crying out loud.

 

Hugh took the boys hips in his hands and pulled him into a sitting position; as soon as he did it Shawn raped his arms around Hugh’s neck and let the older man control his whole body.

 

The Australian was doing everything to increase his pace without hurting him to reach his own orgasm as fast as he could but it would only hurt the boy even further, all he could do is kiss the pain away. The boy kissed him back surrendering himself to the pleasure and pain he was given, the man who took his virginity was still fucking him with abandon.

 

Shawn took his cock in his hands and stroke it a couple of time till he came, and he came hard on Hugh’s hairy six-pack, and the pleasure that he once felt was only pain now.

 

Hugh was doing everything to climax but he still needed a more strokes and that meant slamming really hard the boy, but he took the chance and gave a powerful thrust and made the boy scream in pain, and another and another till he came inside the boy, Hugh’s high was incredibly long compared to Shawn’s teen lust and certainly more sticky than Shawn.

 

Hugh kissed the boy on the lips just as soon as he got down of his high “Are you all right? Did I hurt you badly?”

 

Shawn squirmed on the man’s neck “No it was perfect”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment and kudo!


	3. Tye Sheridan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugh meet's Tye and helps him with his acting carrer.

Tye was thrilled beyond belief when he heard that Hugh Jackman was adding himself to the reshoots of X-men Apocalypse; meeting him was another thing when he saw him come inside the Montreal facilities his lips became water.

 

Hugh was very hunky and muscular, and wildly hairy, he had fantasized about him often, especially after X-Men Days Of Future Past where he was on that scene naked; he was so sexy like that.

 

Tye greeted Hugh shyly cuz Hugh is this massive star, but he quickly learned that he is a down to hearth actor and he is a really sweet big guy; they talked like they have known each other for a lifetime and that opened a conversation that he had never thought that he would have with a guy like Hugh.

 

“When you are acting you always need to keep calm and satisfied that is what makes a good performance” Hugh imparted his wisdom to the teenager.

 

“What did you do to stay calm?” Tye asked immediately

 

“I would take showers and run; Halle read books and Framke needed a day at the spa, and James…well he is a different story.”

 

“Oh, what was up with him?” Tye asked cutely.

 

“Well he wanted me to fuck him, bareback and shoot my load inside him; he need it so I help him, and shove my cock inside him” at that words Tye body twitched from inside, he was so turned on he couldn’t even bear it his penis involuntarily went rock hard.

 

“Oh my…” the boy could manage to get out of his mouth; Hugh chuckled loudly and grabbed the teen by the shoulder “It’s okay, that reaction was expected; but the reality is that James needed that and I was glad to help him, he was so tight…my god how tight he was, he looked like a virgin” Tye looked a little nervous and aroused by the conversation, Hugh noticed it and continued “There is nothing to be ashamed at being turned on by a guy Tye, it’s all okay”

 

Involuntarily Tye grabbed Hugh by the chest and stayed there shaking internally “Do you think you can help me?” Hugh took his cheek in his big palm and said “Of course I can” and he grabbed his hand and guided him to his trailer.

 

The walk was silent but quick and when they were inside the trailer Hugh kissed Tye on the lips passionately, he figured that this must be his first kiss so he did it slow and sweet.

 

When they needed air their lips parted, they looked deeply into each other’s eyes “I must say that I am…” Tye began.

 

“I figured it, you are a virgin,” Hugh said with a smile on his face “Don’t worry it’s not the first time I have taken a boy like you his virginity, I’ll be gentle.” He pulled the zipper of Tye’s costume till the fabric rolled down to the floor, leaving the teen in his underwear.

 

Hugh grabbed him by the waist and pulled him in for a kiss, meanwhile he was pulling Tye’s underwear down leaving the young man completely naked, then he took in his hands Tye’s butt cheeks in his big palms and covered them strongly getting a firm grip of the boy’s ass.

 

Tye shy out about it a little, he knew that that the hairy hands that were touching him belonged to an experienced man that had done this before to boy’s like him; he was eager to, being dominated by this Australian hunk was better than his wildest dreams.

 

“Hugh please!” he begged Hugh pulled his jeans down and freed his cock from his boxers, reviling a monster cock of 10 inches long and very thick “Oh my god!!! How are you going to fit that into my little…?” Hugh smiled at him and made him kneel in front of his cock.

 

Tye looked at the penis in front of him so thick and big and hairy “I am not going to lie to you Tye, having breached by me is going to be painful but it will be the best experience of your life, I promise” Tye nodded positively in response, better being breached by Hugh’s big cock that with an inexperienced man, he knew that that cock was going to make his little cute chute bleed but he was willing to go all the way “Then try to suck it, do at least the tip”

 

Tye opened his mouth and grabbed the tip of Hugh’s cock head and let his tongue taste it, it was a strange sensation but he encouraged himself to take more and then he tried the whole big head, and he liked it, he lifted his face to see Hugh’s reaction and the man was in pleasure.

 

“Could I see your hairy peck’s Hugh? Please?” Hugh complied and took his shirt off reviling that defined muscles over his body completely covered in black furr, Tye’s cock twitched at the sight he was the perfect man and so manly at it; that hairy chest was making him crazy he was so sexy with it.

 

Tye took more of Hugh’s cock in but he gaged “Hey take it easy, I don’t want to hurt you the” Hugh said looking into the teens watering eyes only to feel his cock forced into the boy's tight throat making him moan loudly “Tye!!!!” Tye pulled it all out letting spit drip between his lips and Hugh’s penis “You can touch me, kid, any way you want, I am yours”

 

Tye let his small hands be placed in Hugh’s big hairy pecks “Your hair chest is making me crazy Hugh, I want to mark it as mine in some way” Hugh got on his knees in front and kneel even more to get to Tye’s neglected cock and pulled it into his mouth completely and sucked on it hard making the virgin teen moan as he had never done it and then he popped it outside.

 

He then took it in his hand and stimulated the boy’s member, the young man had no resistance and was so turned on, Hugh continued his ministrations watching the young boy squirm under his touch, he took the Tye’s cock inside his mouth again till he pushed the boy to the edge.

 

The teen was so eager that he came very quickly; Hugh luckily knew the faces teen’s like him do when they are about to cum and let it all fall on his chest, making the dark curls stick to his skin “Hugh…” they boy said dizzily trying not to fall, and let him land on the bed.

 

Hugh pulled the boy's legs above his body and took a look at the boy's hole, it was tighter than he expected so he let his tongue lick the entrance “Hugh? What are you doing?” and without warning, Hugh inserts his tongue into the teenager’s anus making the boy gasp for air “GOD!!”

 

The sensation was so new but so good that he couldn’t help to gasp for air “Fuck me with your tongue” the boy begged and Hugh complied, he made him feel his insides in a way he had never had.

 

Hugh pulled his tongue and then put some lube on his index finger and pressed it inside the virgin entrance making it stretch by force, Tye let soft tears out of his big baby blue eyes as Hugh let a second finger in stretching it further “Hugh I want you inside!!!” the teen asked for more, Hugh was so turned on that applied a third finger making the anus bleed a little.

 

“I am sorry Tye” but the boy begged for more he wanted to be breached by Hugh’s monster cock, Hugh quickly applied a great amount of lube to his cock and stretched Tye’s legs apart even further, Tye was eager in anticipation he was going to lose his anal virginity with Hugh Jackman, and accommodated himself between them aligning his big head nob to Tye’s barely prepared anus.

 

He pushed the tip of it and then forced the rest of the cock head inside Tye’s little hole making the boy scream “HUGHHHHHHH!!!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!! IT SO BIG OH GOD!!!” Hugh stayed there letting him get adjust to his cock head, meanwhile, he kissed away his tears and ease his bog discomfort kissing the boy’s lips tenderly and lovingly.

 

Then he pushed more of it in “HUGH!!!” Tye cried but Hugh let it slide, the teen was being breached so much, more and more in till he was buried inside him to the base “Hugh you are so big!!! It hurts so much!!!...but I like this” Tye was in an oblivion of felling’s it hurt like hell but the feeling was magical and so good better than having sex with women.

 

Hugh was being extremely romantic towards Tye kissing him so passionately as the teen grew more and more adjusted to the sensation, when he knew that the boy was ready for more he pushed out and let it slide in slowly, Tye placed both of his small little hands on Hugh’s big and hairy hunks as he was being subjected to his first anal fuck.

 

Tye continued passionately kissing Hugh only breaking for air, Hugh began increasing his pace slowly but effectively, the kisses turned into small love bites and the grip on Hugh’s hunks became stronger.

 

“Hugh fuck me! And cum on my hole” Hugh pulled Tye’s left leg on his shoulder to close the distance and to make his dreams come true, Tye meanwhile lets the other leg lock in Hugh’s hip and braced himself on Hugh’s shoulder for the ride.

 

Hugh began to push hard against the teen’s anus making him let out a mix of moaning and screaming, Tye begged for more suffering all that enormous strength from Hugh’s cock.

 

“fuck me! Fuck me hard!” Hugh complied and went ever rougher on him, his sweet little butt was taking more than it should but still, the teen begged for more and Hugh was going to give it to him.

 

Hugh pushed his penis inside that hole till it hurt him, he was giving absolutely everything, Tye was grabbing his shoulders so hard that Hugh will have marks on his shoulder “Tye I am going to shoot!!”

 

“Shoot it in me!! Please, Hugh!” Tye begged as he kissed the older actor.

 

And Hugh spent himself inside and strongly, Tye’s hole had never been so stuffed in his life, it was so much semen that it pushed its self out from it and Hugh didn’t stop shooting, it was the longest orgasm explosion he had ever seen in his life; Hugh pulled out and let the last three shots of cum paint the teen’s chest on his cum.

 

Tye looked at himself and so himself sticky everywhere, there was sperm dripping from his anus in great quantity and his chest had three imperfect cum stripes.

 

“Did you get what you wanted boy?” Hugh asked teasingly kissing him on the lips.

 

“That and much more” replied between the hot wet kisses

 

“Good cuz now I have to give you a shower” Hugh laughed and kissed him good night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment and Kudo!


	4. Ben Hardy

Ben had a beautiful body very buffed and marked, this British young man was putting soap all over his body letting the shower clean him off; he was beautifully naked and he had a thick long cock between tights, Hugh glanced at him once in a while very subtle way.

 

There was no one on the shower stalls, and less at this hours just him and Ben “Kid would you go for an old man?” Hugh winked; Hugh’s response came in the form of the bond’s boner pointing at him.

 

Hugh closed the distance and kneeled in front of the young actor, taking the boys full length inside his mouth, making Ben moan loudly, he was setting a strong pace on the boy’s manhood; it was like he didn’t have a gag reflex.

 

Hugh was rough on sucking on the teen’s penis, and Ben couldn’t stop touching his body as he watches Hugh giving him what his wildest fantasies have always dared him to, he played with his nipples making them hard and moaning at the tough of Hugh’s mouth on his cock.

 

One of Hugh’s fingers roam over Ben’s anal entrance, Ben quickly stops him with his hand “NO….it has never…” Hugh did it anyway and pushed a thick finger completely inside him making him moan/scream at the intrusion, and he hit his prostate hard enough to make the boy cum all over his mouth.

 

Ben couldn’t believe what he was experiencing, he had never felt anything like that before, Hugh pulled out and swallow all the semen inside then he took Ben’s legs apart and pulled him up “NO, NO, NO…NO…I told you I have never…” but he was silenced by Hugh as he felt Hugh’s big and very thick monster cock near his entrance, and there was no way he could overpower the older man.

 

Ben braced himself touching Hugh’s hairy hunks and felt the burning pleasure of being braced for the first time in his life and screamed in painful agony seconds later cuz Hugh pushed all his length completely inside in one strong powerful thrust.

 

“HUGH ITS BIG, ITS HUGE” Ben screamed as tears came down rolling over his face mixing it with the shower rain.

 

Hugh pushed him to his limits, and fucked him like he was a lightweight; it was brutal and unapologetic, Ben hid his screams on Hugh’s shoulders biting the skin to ease the pain.

 

Hugh was giving everything on his rough fuck, while Ben remained helpless at his arms letting himself be impaled over and over by Hugh’s big and thick cock, he was even enjoying it “Harder!! Harder!!! Hugh, you’re such a beast!!!” the boy moaned through his throat trying to sound coherent and not in pain.

 

And the Australian gave him what he begged for and pushed him to complete pleasure; rough kisses came and went at it as the sexual act continued.

 

Hugh wanted to spend himself on the younger man and continued to give him what he deserved; the blond boy was completely at his mercy and quit resisting altogether and was taking it like a champ and was enjoying it too much for his own good, he didn’t care about the pain anymore.

 

“Hugh!!! C’mon!” Ben begged him as he squeezed Hugh’s cock with his anal entrance, pushing him to orgasm; Hugh released himself inside the younger man.

 

Hugh ended the act by kissing Ben on the lips and let him finish showering.


	5. Tom Holland

Hugh opened the boy’s legs like they were nothing, plus they were on the were on the way of the boys most important part his virgin anus, Hugh liked doing this to younger men; more than he should, taking young actors anal virginity, but it all happened with Shaw in the early 2000 and since then he couldn’t stop himself from making love to young boys and him being the first one to pop their cherry.

 

Tom was scared by all accounts, it was his first time after all, but Hugh kissed the young boy sweetly as he oiled his fingers with lube; Tom explored the muscular hairy chest of Hugh Jackman.

 

The image that the boy had of him right now was that Hugh Jackman was a Greek god, a very handsome hunky perfect hairy god, the kiss ended as Hugh pressed a big and thick finger inside his anal sphincter making Tom moan from the top of his lungs in an agonizing pain.

 

Hugh slipped the finger all the way in as the boy squirmed beneath him “It hurts so much” Tom said in a very weak tone, Hugh smirked at him if he only knew that his penis was two times thicker than his finger and his length was 10’ inches he would not have gotten into this.

 

The Australian knew that the boy will not handle his cock inside, nobody did no matter how much lube they used; of course there was the option of just burring himself a little but he would never do that if you are going to take someone’s virginity you have to take it all the way in.

 

Hugh was more eager than he should and pushed the finger out completely and purred a great amount of lube onto his monster cock, Tom didn’t know he wasn’t ready but he knew one thing “Shouldn’t you use a condom?” he asked the older man.

 

“What I am going to do is breed your arse, you understand that boy?” Tom nodded positively in response not knowing the world of pain that was coming to him.

 

Hugh aligned his cock to the barely prepared anus and pushed completely inside in a strong and demanding thrust that made the boy bleed a little from inside making him scream at the inexplicable pain he was feeling.

 

“IT HURTS!!!!! IT FUCKING HURTS” Tom let out, he had never been breached like this and his cherry was brutally popped; Hugh kissed him to calm him down and his shoulders became an anchor to the kid as he was trying to physically demonstrate his pain.

 

Hugh didn’t wait for him to grow accustomed to the sensation as he was pushing him more and more to the point that his skin was about to break he pulled out a little and thrust back in a brutal and strong thrust, another one followed it and another after that one.

 

Tom was moaning in Hugh’s shoulders as Hugh was fucking him with no mercy, tears were rolling down his cheeks and he gave small sobs of discomfort.

 

Hugh made the boy face him   and wiped the tears off his face but with the new thrust anther ones appeared in their place so he kissed the boy passionately and lovingly; he didn’t stop for a moment he was brutally fucking the teen but taking care of him as well.

 

Tom’s prostate was hit regularly by Hugh cock and in no time the boy came unattached filling his smooth body with cum and tainting a little of Hugh’s hairy six-pack with it too; by mere force of clenching as the boy was climaxing he pushed Hugh into a similar position.

 

But Hugh wasn’t a normal guy  when Hugh came he didn’t stop really soon, and this time was no exception cum shot after cum shot filled Tom’s anus, the way in that Hugh did it made Tom feel it like it was a part of his body.

 

When Hugh pulled out he watched as a big trail of cum and blood came out of the anal sphincter and licked it all and shawl owed it and made the boy moan by the mere touch of his tongue in his anus.

 

When Hugh had cleaned him with his tongue and looked at the boy smiled, the boy was tired really tired and weak, he could tell; Tom looked at him and said “Do it again” Hugh smiled and kissed the boy as he pushed his cock right inside him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coment and kudo


	6. Lucas Till

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Puddledogs03 made the request and I coulden't deny myself to do it

Lucas was resting in the jacuzzi naked just like he usually does when its past midnight and the rest of the cast is sleeping in their trailers; he liked the feeling of hot water against his skin and his birthday suit loved the feeling of being massaged by the bubbling water.

 

He moaned in pleasure and very high knowing that none could hear him, he took his hand and placed it over his flaccid cock and massaged his pelvis simulating a woman who masturbates and gets horny in doing so; and as he was doing it his cock grew on his hand to the point he started applying pressure to the head and started stroking himself in pleasure.

 

He spread his legs wide as he masturbated himself as if in doing so will help his endeavor, he closed his eyes and continued to masturbate himself and let his mind go wild with ideas. His free hand roamed over his body from up to down; he holds his left peck and let it slide down gracefully over his six-pack and sexy hips till it reached his butt cheek.

 

He grabbed it as he stroked himself harder and he began panting really hard his free hand teased is pucker gently, he had never have done such thing, but the feeling was magnificent and almost painless thanks to the bubbling water and his mind was up in the skies with the feeling of his hand over his erection and the other teasing his anus, maybe those feelings made him ignore that someone entered into the jacuzzi and was observing him as he was pleasuring himself.

 

Lucas was so turned on and inside his fantasy that he started saying things out of heat, but the one that stood out was "Fuck my virgin hole!!!" as he stroke himself with abandon.

 

And there is where he heard a response "Well, I'll fuck your virgin pucker" that sound made him open his eyes wide open, the answer came from none other than Hugh Jackman ho was sitting opposite to him and had his own cock in his hand; the member was really thick and long and that made Lucas turn from ashamed of someone spying on him to turned him on.

 

"Hugh!" He exclaimed trying to hide his activity and change his sitting position for something less exposed, he tried putting his legs back together but Hugh stopped that from happening as he took his strong and hairy hands to stop them and petted the knees as he was at it.

 

"What's wrong Lucas? there is nothing to be ashamed of... this finger inside your ass that's what you want, and that isn't bad, you want a cock up that tight virgin anus? well, that isn't bad either. I can help you with this" Hugh said as he took the boy's finger out of his pucker and started to push his index finger making the boy moan "So what do you say, will you let me take your virginity away? will you let me take care of you? Will you let me put my cock inside that tight pucker?"

 

Lucas moaned in pleasure as the man was playing with his hole with his big finger and his mind was filled with wild and lustful thoughts, the mere idea of Hugh Jackman taking his virginity with that big cock was making him really horny "Yes! please! take my virginity! make me yours!" the boy panted heavily.

 

Hugh Pushed his finger out and kissed the beautiful blond boy, he took his legs and put them on each side of his hips and then he anchored his big palms over the boy's tighs, he kissed his neck and shoulders, Lucas virgin body had never been touched by another person so he was in awe and let himself be touched in ways he had never been touched before.

 

Lucas' hands rested on the man's shoulders but he decided that he wanted to touch more of the Australian stud, so he let his hands roam down till they reached the man firm and defined pectorals; his hands stuck and meshed with the watery sticky hair chest and that turned him on "you like my body don't you?" Hugh asked coyly.

 

The blond looked up at him bit his lower lip and nod in response making the older man chuckle "Well if you like strong, defined, toned, long and thick things wait till I get my cock inside you" that made Lucas cock a bit harder in anticipation "Are you ready? are you ready to let me take your virginity?" Lucas nodded back at him and kissed him romanticly.

 

Hugh responded to the kiss as the put his erection in front of the virgin hole and started pushing in his manhood, Lucas' eyes opened wide and his mouth opened as his tight pucker was pushed open wide "FUCK" is the only word he could get out of his lips and then he desperately panted in pain and pleasure, he saw the monstrous size of that penis but he never thought that it would feel so much worse than what he expected.

 

The thick and long member was tearing him wide open, Lucas held his lover by the shoulders and cried into his face, he was in pain but that didn't last for long when Hugh's massive manhood touched his prostate and that was the point where Lucas was uncontrollably moaning in pleasure.

 

Hugh's impressive grith ensured that his prostate was always pressured and it was constantly giving the teen pleasure "OH GOD! you are so big!" Hugh looked at him and watched the sings the boy was hit by pain and pleasure, he kissed the boy's lips as he was pushing his last inches inside of him; Lucas felt that the more he was getting to the base the thicker it was getting, he was out of his mind he had never felt something like this and now his virginity was taken away by one of the biggest manhoods in the world with the man with the hottest, hunkiest, toned and hairy body it ever existed.

 

The member reached its hairy base and Lucas felt like he was splitting in half, Hugh bitted his neck as he withdrew and a little "Don't you dear push it out!" Lucas begged,  Hugh kissed him roughly and answered "I have to push some out to push it back in, its how sex works" he said at the boy's ear; and with one powerful movement he pushed the inches back in.

 

Lucas Yelped in pain but he had no choice but to resist the fuck he was receiving, he was tantalized and completely given himself to the powerful man; he was being fucked and used by the most amazing man on the world.

 

 

He was a mess he could only moan and pant, and try to kiss the older man on the lips and he was resisting the stronger pace that Hugh was setting, he was being fucked in a way that no one would ever imagine, he could feel the massive member go inside him and slide out only to be pushed again inside him; he wached as the muscules from Hugh's body moved as he was fucking him; every single muscule moved and he could even see the veins in his biceps, the man was huge he coulden't resit him even if he wanted to.

 

Hugh kissed him through the pain but didn't le tout the pace, in fact, it was getting harder and Lucas was so tight that he was losing his mind, the hot water wasn't helping either it was just pushing him to go harder on the teen.

 

Lucas reached his limit of resisting the hard fuck and started screaming in pain and agony but Hugh didn't stop or slow down he just wanted to reach his sweet release on the once virgin blonde, his muscular and hairy body was hitting the soft and smooth blond's fragile body. Hugh'senormouss cock was giving him not only the first fuck of his life but the best as well.

 

"Fuck! Hugh!" Was the only thing he could say as he started to shoot his load inside the hot tub and all of his come mixed itself with the water, but even still Hugh didn't stop; he pushed himself till he felt the climax approaching and then Hugh started panting and breathing heavily like a wolf that needs to come and he did; he started flooding Lucas ass with his cum. 

 

"Fuck" was Hugh's response as he was realising himself inside the twink afterwards he started kissing the teen.

 

Hugh finally finished to seed his lover and pushed his massive cock outside of him, Lucas touched the man's hairy pectorals and kissed him "Again".

**Author's Note:**

> Coment and kudo


End file.
